lego_dimensions_customsfandomcom-20200214-history
Pups and the Barkingburg Betrayal (ClockwerkSamurai12)
Pups and the Barkingburg Betrayal is the second unlockable episode belonging to PAW Patrol. It is unlocked by purchasing the first PAW Patrol Team Pack. Summary After Chase refuses to go to Barkingburg due to his agoraphobia, the pups head to Barkingburg without him. And when the Air Patroller gets hit with an EMP mid-flight and crashes into the palace; things go from bad to worst Transcript Title card with Chase and the Royal Scepter of Barkingburg on it. Chase: Pups and the Barkingburg Betrayal! The episode begins with Chase turning on the TV in the Lookout’s bottom floor and stopping at an exercise program known as Sharlene’s Sweat Smasher Sharlene: Ello gov’nas! And welcome to another installment of Sharlene’s Sweat Smasher! If this is your first time watching, then prepare to get active and become strong and healthy like meself! Chase: Alright! Let’s get fit! (He begins doing his workout while watching Sharlene's show. He lifts weights, does some push ups, sit ups, yoga poses & so on. Soon he feels worn out) Phew! That was quite the workout... Sharlene: That’s all the time we have for today mates, but don’t worry! Until next time... Chase: *Saying in sync with Sharlene* Stay fit and never quit! (He turns off the TV) Man, Sharlene’s the best fitness instructor I’ve met! I don’t know where I’d be without her show! Scene Changer: Chase’s Badge Meanwhile, in the Kingdom Of Barkingburg; Sweetie and the princess are having a tea party in the palace playroom Sweetie: Your majesty, can I tell you something? Princess: What’s on your mind my precious poochie? Sweetie: Well, I have a feeling that the Earl of Barkingburg is up to something... I don’t know what, but my gut tells me that he’s up to no good! Princess: I’m sure that it is paranoia, nothing more! Sweetie: I guess you’re right... Maybe a bit of fencing can take my mind off of things... Princess: I’m always in the mood to practice my swordswomen skills! Scene Changer: Wipe Transition The Princess and Sweetie put on their fencing suits and masks before pulling out their rapiers Sweetie: I hope you’re ready to lose your majesty! Princess: I can say the same to you! The Princess and Sweetie begin to spar. They swing their rapiers at each other while trying to block the strikes they throw. Princess: Keep up if you can! Sweetie: My speed is unmatched! The Princess and Sweetie make strikes at each other while trying to avoid being struck themselves. The Princess uses her reflexes to catch Sweetie off guard and land a few strikes while Sweetie uses her size to her advantage. Princess: Prepare to lose! Sweetie: Dream on! The princess & Sweetie continue practising their swordplay for fifteen minutes. After they finish they go to have something to eat. Princess: Phew! We’ve come a long way in our training haven’t we? Sweetie: Of course! We’re the best fencers that Barkingburg has to offer! The castle’s alarm goes off Princess: What’s going on?! Sweetie: We better go and see what’s going on! They go and see what the problem is. And to their shock they find that the Royal Scepter of Barkingburg is gone Princess: Oh no! The Royal Scepter of Barkingburg has been stolen!! Sweetie: First the crown, the suits of armor, the royal throne and now this! Whoever did this is going to pay! Princess: I know just who to call! The Princess of Barkingburg pulls out her phone and calls Ryder Ryder: Hello, Ryder here! Princess: Ryder! I know you haven’t visited the first three times I called... But we really need your help!! Sweetie: Someone stole the Royal Scepter of Barkingburg! Ryder: Well, I would like to help but... (His pup pad is snatched by Chase) Hey! Chase, give that back! Chase: (Smashes his Pup Pad into pieces) I’m not going to that medieval death palace!! You can’t make me!! Ryder: Chase, this is ridiculous! Every time you declined in going there, something gets stolen! Chase: I’m not going and that is final! And neither are the rest of the pups!! (He pulls out his tennis ball cannon and shoots Ryder in the groin) Ryder: Ooh!!! (Kneels in pain) Right in the toolbox.... Marshall comes out of the elevator Marshall: Hi Chase! Why is Ryder kneeling in pain? Chase: You know exactly why!! *Growl* Marshall: Oh boy... Ryder: M-Marshall! Call C-Cali!! Marshall: I’m on it! *He activates his pup tag* Cali! We need you’re help! Cali: What’s up Marshall? Marshall: Chase has gone mad again! Apparently Barkingburg has another problem that’ll no doubt go from bad to worse... Cali: Want me to calm him down? Marshall: Pretty much... Cali: I’m on my way! Scene Changer: Cali’s Badge (A lavender caduceus) Cali arrives at the Lookout and tries to calm Chase down Cali: Chase! Just calm down now! Chase: I’m not going, I’m never going!! You don’t know what goes on in that wretched hell hole!!! (He grabs Skye and holds her as a human shield) You back off or the bitch gets it!! Skye: Let me go Chase!!! Chase: You better back off!! I’m warning you!!! (He pulls out a pistol that is actually a water gun) I will shoot her in the head if you don’t back off!!! Cali: *Deadpan* Seriously? A water pistol?? Chase: Uh well... Ryder says I’m not really ready have an actual firearm... Last thing I want is to accidentally shoot one of my comrades in the face! Cali: Well this ain’t Pulp Fiction pal! *Mrow* Tranq Gun! (Her Pup Pack pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shoots Chase’s left back leg, causing him to fall unconscious) Yeesh, this is the worst I’ve seen him... What did the Princess want this time? Ryder: The Royal Scepter of Barkingburg has been stolen! We need to get to Barkingburg Palace ASAP! I figure that you and Rio can replace Chase and Marshall for this mission! Cali: Why can’t Marshall go? Marshall: Other then me taking care of Chase after he wakes up, I’m not going anywhere on the flying deathtrap that is the Air Patroller!! Cali: Oh yeah, I forgot you had aviophobia... Anyway, we’ll be back in a bit. Take care of Chase for us! Everyone except Chase and Marshall enter the Air Patroller as it flies off to Barkingburg Palace. When they arrive, an EMP is unleashed on the kingdom that causes the lights in the kingdom to go out and the Air Patroller to crash into Barkingburg Palace, unknowingly crushing the Butler Butler: Owie... Monty: Does that usually happen? Ryder: No, but I feel like things are gonna get worse from here on out... Be on your guards! Everyone disembarks the Air Patroller & goes to meet up with the Princess and Sweetie. Ryder: Rio, see if you can use your night vision goggles to find Sweetie and the Princess. Rio: I’m on it! *Mrow* Night vision! (His night vision goggles turn on) Follow me! Everyone follows Rio to find the Princess and Sweetie; they soon meet up with them. Princess: PAW Patrol! You came! But where’s Chase? And the spotted one as well? Ryder: Well, the reason why Chase didn’t want to come here is because he fears of dying in the line of duty... Which is why we always canceled our visits to the kingdom. And Marshall is looking after him. Cali: Not to mention that the former shot you in the crotch! Princess: Yikes! That must’ve hurt... Ryder: Yeah, it did... But they’re feeling better... Logan: So who do you think stole the scepter? Princess: I don’t know! But we’ve been having a rash of robberies lately... First the Royal Crown, the suits of armor, the Royal Throne and now the Royal Scepter! Monty: Looks like a power play if I ever saw one... Do you have any enemies, someone who would steal them for their own personal gain? Princess: Not that I know of... Ryder: Hm... Maybe Rio can use his heat vision goggles to figure out where the thief went! Rio: Already on it Ryder! *Mrow* Heat vision! (He activates his heat vision goggles) Whoa! Ryder, I’m not sure if it’s the goggles but I’m seeing footprints! Ryder: Try and figure out where the thief was going to after stealing the artifacts! Rio: I’m on it! Rio follows the footprints while everyone else follows him, they end up in the throne room Rio: The footprints end here... And it looks like the treasures are here as well! Wait a minute... (He notices that they are made of cardboard) These are just cardboard cutouts! Ryder: What kind of person makes cardboard cutouts of royal treasures? ????: The same person who has stolen them from the very beginning, the one who has been under your noses!! The Earl of Barkingburg steps out of the shadows, causing everyone to gasp in shock. Princess: The Earl of Barkingburg?! Sweetie: I knew something wasn’t right with you! You set everything up!! Earl of Barkingburg: That’s right you fools! And now my plan shall be set into motion!! Have fun rotting in the castle’s dungeon! (He pulls a lever that causes a trapdoor to open under everyone’s feet) Finally... All three of the Royal Artifacts are mine!! Now I shall unleash the true power of the palace... Arise, Clobberstone!! And bring the town of Adventure Bay to it’s knees!! Barkingburg Palace starts to grow limbs made up of cobblestone and has a ghastly grin on it’s face as it leaves the foundation the palace once stood upon and walks towards Adventure Bay, but not before unleashing an energy beam from it’s mouth. Which sets the kingdom ablaze. Scene Changer: Marshall and Chase’s Badges Meanwhile, with Chase and Marshall... Chase: (Starts regaining consciousness) Oh man... What happened... Marshall: Chase? Are you okay? You had another nervous breakdown... Chase: Wait, where’s Ryder and the others! Marshall: They headed to Barkingburg to help the Princess... And told me to look after you... Chase: They WHAT?! Marshall: Look Chase, they didn’t have a choice! The kingdom is in bad enough shape as it is! One more incident and things could get worse before they get better! Chase: Those fools!! They don’t know what they’re getting into!! *He activates his pup tag* Ryder! Come in! Abort whatever mission you’re doing now!! It’s not worth it!! Ryder: (Static interference) Chase? *Static* Barkingburg Palace *Static* Earl betrayed *Static* trapped us in the dungeon *Static* Help us!!! The feed dies Chase: Ryder?! What happened?! Ryder?!?! RYDER?!?!?!?! ????: I must say, for a dog with a great sense of smell you really don’t seem to have a good sense of hearing now do you? Marshall: Huh? Chase: Who goes there?!?! Whoever it is better back off, I happen to be trained in the art of Pup-Fu! A cream furred west highland terrier appears from the shadows. Chase instantly recognized her Chase: No way!! You’re... Sharlene: Yes, I am Sharlene; the sweat smashing terrier from across the pond! It is a pleasure to meet you. Anyway, what your owner said was that Barkingburg Palace has become the dreaded Clobberstone Castle, the Earl of Barkingburg betrayed them, and locked them in the dungeon. The aforementioned palace is heading this way to destroy Adventure Bay! Marshall and Chase gasp Chase: Wait... How do you know this?? Sharlene: My daughter Sweetie told me about it. But don’t worry, I have a way to bust them out. Just so happens I have some schematics for a Mecha suit that would be perfect for you. It is known as the Stellar Soldier! And is equipped with a heavy magnum bazooka that fires vast amount of ammunition, a sword made up of stardust within the shield and turbo thrusters to speed into battle at breakneck speed! Chase: Sweet! Will this help me deal with Clobberstone? Sharlene: Of course! I figure afterwards I can stay awhile... As a member alongside my daughter Sweetie... Chase: Hell yes!! Let’s make us a mech suit! Chase and Sharlene go to build the mech. They start by reading the blueprints and gathering what they need. They set up the foundation before building the mech bit by bit. A few hours later the mech is built and the weapons systems are activated. Chase: That’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen!! Sharlene: Consider it a gift from me to you. A loud stomping noise is heard Chase: What was that?! Marshall: Uh guys.. You might wanna look outside... Chase and Sharlene look outside to see Clobberstone causing madness in the streets Earl: (PA through castle) Attention citizens of Adventure Bay! Prepare to surrender before the might of the Clobberstone Castle!! Chase: That... Does not look good! Sharlene: Time to put that suit into action! I’ve scanned the castle and found the weakest point in the castle... It’s in the castle’s back left corner! Chase: Got it! Fire away! (He enters his mech suit and fires in the same spot that Sharlene had described) Alright, let’s get the others out of there! Chase and Sharlene infiltrate the castle and search for the dungeon. Soon they arrive near the cell that the pups are trapped in. Chase uses his mech suit to bust down the dungeon door Ryder: Chase! (He runs up to hug him) Nice mech suit by the way! Did you make that yourself? Chase: Nope, it was made by the best fitness instructor/super secret agent from across the pond! Everyone, this is- Sweetie: MUMMY! (She runs up to hug Sharlene, with tears of joy coming from both of their eyes) Is it really you?! Sharlene: Of course luv. It’s nice to see you... After so long, you and I are together again! Now that we have gotten the PAW Patrol out of here, we need to put the former Earl of Barkingburg out to pasture! Scene Changer: Sweetie’s Badge The pups confront the Earl of Barkingburg in the throne room Earl: Well well well, if it isn't the PAW Patrol! Come to stop me have you?? Sweetie: You’re damn right they are! Why’d you do it Earl?! Earl: I did it, because I am sick of taking care of some whiny spoiled brat that was born with a sliver spoon in her mouth!! Barkingburg has been set ablaze, and all that’s left is to destroy you and your Princess!! Ryder: Either way, your reign of terror is about to end! Surrender or we will use lethal force! Earl: Well.. I suppose your right... Even though I have... A BACKUP PLAN!! (He summons the mega forms of Shogun King, Orcanos, Captain Thunder and Whismellowman) Prepare for a Mega-Sized annihilation!!!! *He laughs evilly* Ryder: Aren’t those the things from Wibble Wobble?! Sharlene: Pretty much, the mega Yo-kai are the strongest there is... Next to the Extreme and Crystal Legends... Logan: Either way, these creeps are going down! (He pulls out his Dark Matter Blaster) Monty: Time for these ghouls to get hammered!! (He pulls out his Hammer Of Independence) Suzan: Or better yet, shocked outta their minds! (She pulls out her Plasma Katanas) Earl: Enough with the foreplay!! Mega Yo-kai... ATTACK!!!! The 4 Mega Yo-Kai rush forward. Zamantha and the Hinako triplets begin attacking with their MMA & weaponry. Everyone else joins in to take the Yo-Kai down & stop the Earl from succeeding with his plan. Earl: You don’t seem to know what you’re dealing with!! Sweetie: Whoever you work for, they’ll be next! I can promise you that! The Yo-Kai continue to attack. Everyone performs evasive manoeuvres to avoid them. They bombard the Yo-Kai with punches, kicks, swings, strikes, blasts, shots & much more. Everyone bands together to make their attacks more powerful. Slowly the Yo-Kai are worn down and one by one they're defeated after exhausting all their energy. Suzan: Looks like your ghouls got schooled Earl, best give in before you get schooled as well! Earl then pulls out a remote which summons Earl the Robosaurus. He then pulls out a Cubit to fuse himself with the robotic dinosaur Ryder: Dear god... He’s become a cybernetic usurper of royalty!! Sweetie: Stand back! I’ll take care of this! (She pulls out a katana that has different types of gems) Time for this robo-dino to fall before my Bejeweled Blade!! Sweetie runs at Earl. Earl tries to stomp her but she jumps out of the way. Sweetie begins hacking off chunks of metal in Earl's legs. Slowly Earl is hacked to pieces & finds it near impossible to fight back. Eventually all that's left of Earl is nothing more than a pile of metal chunks. Sweetie: Just like your ancestors before you, you have become extinct! Sharlene: Nice job luv! (She hugs her) Ryder: That was pretty good Sweetie! Sharlene: That was nothing compared to some of the other things I've done! I guess the apple doesn’t fall far from the tree does it? Sweetie: You’re darn right it don’t! Chase: Oh Ryder! I forgot to mention, Sharlene wants to become apart of the PAW Patrol! Can she stay with us??? *He starts using the puppy dog eyes* Please????? Ryder: Okay Chase, since you managed to get her help; she and Sweetie will be our Espionage and Kunoichi Pup! Princess: So... If this is really the end of Barkingburg... I think it would be nice to destroy what remains of this place... Monty: I happen to have some C4 I can place around here! Sweetie: Then let’s blow up some cobblestone! Scene changer: Monty’s Badge (A slingshot with red, white and blue stripes) Monty sets explosives in the castle. After returning he pushes down the plunger. Moments later the castle explodes and is reduced to nothing more than rock & rubble. Monty: Eat your heart out Micheal Bay! Cali: Hey Ryder, wasn’t the Air Patroller in there? Ryder: Yeah so wha- (He realizes that the Air Patroller got destroyed alongside the Clobberstone Castle) Oh for the love of!! Princess: If you’re done having a moment of realization, can we talk about where I will be living now? And of how I am no longer of royal blood... Ryder: I figure you can stay with us at the Lookout. Sweetie: What about me and mum? Ryder: Since you two don't have a pup house yet, you two can bunk with Chase and be roommates alongside Rio. Chase: Yes!! Sleeping near my idol!! This is a dream come true! Marshall: Ya know what else is a dream come true? The Air Patroller is gone! (He does a victory dance) Chase: (To Ryder) Should we tell him that you happen to have a backup in case of emergencies? Ryder: (To Chase) Nah, I never got the time to build it. Let him have his moment. The next episode will have him as a major role anyway. Meanwhile, in Demhotep’s lair... Demhotep: How... HOW?! How did you get outsmarted by a pup of non-royal blood?!?! Earl: I had no idea she was even onto me! Had I known I would've disposed of her ages ago! Demhotep: Like I haven't heard that before... Devil Dogs, you know the drill... The Earl is taken to the Torture Cells screaming hysterically. Demhotep: The PAW Patrol may have stopped two of my henchmen, but I still have plenty more for them to face! Just they wait... (He laughs evilly as the episode fades to black) Trivia *This episode marks the debut of Sweetie’s Super Spy Mom, Sharlene. She is voiced by Caitlin Glass, voice of Cammy from Street Fighter and Isis from SMITE. Category:Customs by ClockwerkSamurai12 Category:Episodes